


Suga's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Pureblood suga, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat, sick suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pureblood families tend to be sorted into the same house through the years, being sorted into a different house...well, can be frowned upon depending on the family. Suga is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga's sorting

"Koushi Sugawara!" Koushi, with all of his pureblood training, did not react nervously when deputy headmaster Ukai-sensei called him up to be sorted. He needn't be nervous anyhow, because, he'd glide up to the stool with perfect practiced grace, sit on said stool in the most flattering way, plop the ugly hat on his head and be sorted into Ravenclaw, like everyone else in his family. Simple.

So why was he so nervous?

Koushi shook himself out of his head and walked up to the stool and magic hat, each footstep echoed, as everyone's attention was on the wealthy heir. Koushi puffed out small practiced breaths, he hated crowds.

Sitting softly on the stool, he placed the hat on his head himself, sitting it so he could still see, and everyone could still see him. Koushi almost forgot to breathe.

'Ahh, the Sugawara heir. I'm surprised, you're not as studious as the rest of your line, now are you?'

Koushi's face was unreadable to all, but inside he was worried.

'What do you mean by that!' Koushi screamed his thoughts at the hat.

'Oh, but it's true.' the hat started. 'You are different, and I think I know why.' the hat let out a dark chuckle. Koushi gulped. 'A young boy about the age of three, falling ill with something so rare, it's almost impossible you survived. But there was a cost of course. You are still sick. That's why you get colds so often, why you wear cloaks and gloves all year round, why your skin is so fair, your hair so light. You are a living porcelain doll, so fragile. But you don't want to be.' the hat paused, and Koushi could feel it digging some more inside of his mind.

Keeping his face intact, Koushi waited for the hat to finish.

'Although you are intelligent, you lack the want to learn, to do your one hundred percent in class. You do, however, posses a knack for flying, even though...even though you shouldn't be flying. Too dangerous for a fragile boy like yourself. Ambition. You have ambition to do what you want in life. To prove you aren't a living doll. You are resourceful, you can create magic with little material. You are cunning. You've used trickery and deception to achieve your goals before, you see no problems with it. You are a true' ... "Slytherin!"

Koushi allowed his facade to drop for just that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 3!! More coming. Request who you want to be sorted.
> 
> Tumbr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
